Crimson Smile
by PJ Meh
Summary: My thoughts on how the series finale may go. The Jane/Red John face off. Not going to go into boring details about how they got there, but right to the heart of it, and possibly a little aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Was it night time? Was she in bed? No… It wasn't dark. Her eyes were closed. Her eye lids were heavy and she was confused.

Teresa forced her eyes open slowly. Her lashes fell like steel rods encased in cement lids. A blurry light began to fill her vision. Shadows formed in front of her. Then she remembered. Jane. Jane had been missing for 3 days. They found his attic at the CBI empty but for a menacing red smiley face painted on the wall. She remembered how sick she had felt, and had actually become physically ill. Red John had Jane and no one knew if he was alive or dead. They had no leads, no evidence, nothing to go on. The last 3 days had been a blur of sleepless nights and days that went by in a haze.

Where was she now, and why couldn't she move? Her hands and feet were tied with wire to a chair. As her vision cleared she gasped. Jane was tied in a similar fashion to a chair in front of her, about ten feet away. His eyes were closed and head bowed. Blood spattered his white shirt, her heart beat loudly in her ears, but as her eyes focused, she could see he was breathing. Someone stood next to him. That someone came to her.

A soft eerie voice spoke slowly, "Welcome Teresa. We've so missed your company,"

Red John stood before her, soft light from fog covered windows illuminated his figure, blurring his features and giving him a ghostly presence in the small dank room.

He then turned and walked back to Jane and firmly kicked the leg of his chair.

"Patrick, don't be rude, we have a visitor. I think you'll be pleased."

Jane's eyes opened but his body made no movement for several seconds. Stiffly he raised his head, and upon seeing Teresa his face dropped, and he tightly shut his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Teresa opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She still couldn't remember how she got here. She struggled to remember anything but then decided what little focus she had was better spent elsewhere. It was then she heard a shuffle behind her and realized there was someone else in the room.

"You should thank Ron, Patrick; he was kind enough to give Teresa a ride here so she could join us for this momentous occasion."

Teresa turned her head slowly and looked up. "Ron?" she croaked at the CBI agent she had worked closely with for several years. Ron stood stoic beside her, his weapon in hand, he did not make eye contact.

"Now that we're all here," Red John smiled, "the real fun can begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa willed herself to not let fear take over. Her cop instincts began to kick in as she took in her surroundings. The room was the size of a small classroom, and bare save for the two chairs she and Jane were forced to occupy. The floors were cement and the light coming through the two small windows near the ceiling was dimmed by the fog that covered them. The room was cold and she came to the conclusion they were underground. The room was filled with the musty stench of mold and vomit. She could not see a door and so assumed it was behind her out of her line of sight. She then forced herself to look at Jane more closely.

He'd opened his eyes but was looking away, staring off into space. His eyes which usually spoke of some mischief or reflected his pain now seemed devoid of emotion. A large gash above his right eye was dried with blood, which had split onto his shirt. His chosen uniform of vest and jacket were no where to be seen. Both his hands were tied tightly to the chair with wire, blood covering his wrist as if he'd braced against the wire with force. His entire demeanor spoke of defeat. Teresa shuddered to think what sort of torture and mind games Red John had administered over the last 72 hours.

"I've brought Teresa here, Patrick, to give you a choice." Red John began. From the floor he picked up a pair of wire cutters and cut the wire from Jane's right hand. He barely winced as the wire fell to the floor. His hand remained where it was. "This choice will be yours alone to make, and I want you to truly consider your options." With a gloved hand Red John produced a revolver from inside his jacket.

"I'm going to give you this gun. There is but one bullet. You may shoot me if you'd like, but if you do my friend Ron will immediately put a bullet in dear Teresa's skull." Teresa felt the cold of a metal barrel press against her temple and she struggled to control her breathing.

"You could shoot Ron, but I would be very displeased at the loss of one of my friends, and would then be forced to demonstrate what I did to your wife on dear sweet Teresa."

"If you choose to shoot Teresa you will be free to go, and I will vanish without a trace and retire from my teachings. You would save countless numbers of lives."

"Or, You may shoot yourself and Teresa will be free to go, but I will have to continue my teachings."

He placed the gun in Jane's hand and whispered "The choice is your Patrick" and stepped off to the side.

Jane felt the gun in his hand only for a second before he slid his finger over the trigger. He looked Teresa in the eyes as he quickly raised the gun to his temple.

Teresa found her voice and screamed, "Jane, NO!" as he pulled the trigger.

Instead of the loud bang Teresa expected to hear when she slammed her eyes shut all she heard was a click. She opened her eyes to see a very shocked and confused Jane, still alive.

Red John smiled and took the gun from Patrick's hand before his confusion could wane.

"You're a liar." croaked Patrick.

"Oh Patrick, now now. I'm afraid your lack of sleep has affected your abilities. I'm not the liar here remember? It is not my business to tell untruths for my own gain as it once was yours." Red John turned the cylinder on the revolver and removed the lone bullet, turned it in his hand and reinserted it. "There was a bullet in this gun, had you fired a second shot the bullet would have met it's target. But that was not my intention. My intention was to see where your loyalties were, what you valued most. After all the quality time we've spent together the past few days I had an inkling as to what that choice may be. But really Patrick, what fun would it have been here without you? I've so enjoyed our games."

Tears began to spill down Teresa's face. The shock of almost witnessing her friend die at his hand, manipulated as it were, and the sheer hopelessness of their predicament was beginning to overwhelm her.

Jane stared at the floor at his feet, breathing heavily his teeth clenched as emotion returned to his eyes. They were filled with anger, hatred and most of all vengeance. The last three days had been nothing but manipulation, mind games and physical torture. The crack in the veneer was beginning to show.

Red John smiled again "You're ready." He seethed through clenched teeth. Red John turned to his disciple, "That will be all Ron." He said simply, lifted the revolver and shot Ron directly between the eyes.

Teresa startled as Ron's tall figured slumped to the floor. Confusion filled her mind and dread filled her heart. Red John walked to her and crouched before her. She cursed herself for the trembling she could not control. Red John thrived on the fear he could create, especially in women. It fueled him. He cocked his head and held a hand under her chin. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her lower jaw and turned her forcibly to look into his eyes.

"In all my dances with Patrick you have been our music. Without you continuing to play, this dance would have ended long ago. I'm afraid Patrick being the cowardly worm he is would have broken well before this point. But now my dear I'm afraid this symphony has come to the final measure."

Red John stood slowly and pulled his knife from his belt. He turned and walked slowly behind Patrick.

**"I was angry with my friend;  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow."**

He held the knife to Patrick's throat.

**"And I watered it in fears,  
Night and morning with my tears:  
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles."**

He turned slowly in front of Patrick, knife still at his throat. Then stepped back, removed the knife and turn to Teresa.

**"And it grew both day and night,  
Till it bore an apple bright.  
And my foe beheld it shine,  
And he knew that it was mine."**

He crouched and held the knife close to Teresa's throat. A wicked grin grew on his face and her eyes were wide and spilling with tears.

**"And into my garden stole.  
When the night had veiled the pole;  
In the morning glad I see,  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree."**

* * *

Red John flexed to deliver his famous slash when he was suddenly hit with such force the knife flew from his hand, grazing Teresa's jaw enough to break the surface of her skin. Jane in a last desperate attempt had managed to undo the wire holding him captive with his freed hand. He'd been weak and disoriented but the threat to Teresa had filled him with such fear and rage it was all that fueled him now.

"Jane!" Teresa screamed as the two enemies fell to the ground sliding in the blood pooling from Ron's lifeless body. Red John delivered a swift elbow back into Jane's ribs, knowing he was still fragile from their earlier games. Jane cried out in agony but did not release his hold around the killer's torso. Red John scrambled and slid grabbing for the knife on the ground. Jane released his grip in reaching for the knife as well but he wasn't fast enough. Red John picked up the knife and slashed Jane's arm with a skill and swiftness only a killer with years of practice could posses. Blinded by the pain Jane rolled onto his back and held his arm against his body.

"Must you always rewrite my endings?" Red John huffed as he stood over Jane. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. Jane was bent over in pain, blood dripping from the slash on his arm. "Very well Patrick. For you I will bestow the gift of killing you _before_ I carve up your lovely friend."

He bent so his face was beside Jane's and whispered, "Tyger Tyger…"

With lightening speed Jane head butted Red John in the mouth, grabbed Red John's wrist, and with renewed energy swiftly pushed the crazed man against the wall.

"Burning bright…" Jane whispered back through clenched teeth as he wrestled the knife away. The two men struggled as Teresa looked on in horror, struggling against her shackles.

Jane's pupils dilated, his eyes wide he drove the knife deep into Red John's stomach as he stared into his eyes.

His voice calm and even Jane spoke, "Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the lamb make thee?" and he twisted the knife.

Red John, his mouth and teeth filled with blood, smiled a crimson smile and replied weakly, "What immortal hand or eye Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?" as he slid to the floor, Jane still holding the twisted knife in his abdomen.

Jane sharply pulled out the blade and held it to his nemesis throat.

"Jane…" Teresa's shaking voice gently called out, but Jane was deaf to the world. Time slowed in his mind as he slid the sharp blade deeply across Red John's throat and his blood spilled to the floor.

* * *

_More to come._

_All poetry obviously by William Blake._


	3. Chapter 3

Jane stood slowly, breathing heavily as he watched the life leave Red John's eyes. Everything moved like a dream and for a moment he wondered if he was hallucinating again. His life's work seem to culminate in this moment as the escaping blood seemed to take a life of it's own following unseen trails along the floor and collecting slowly at his feet.

Teresa shook violently in her chair, her tears mixing with the blood from the cut on her neck, she was about to call out to Jane when the door suddenly burst open and the silence was shattered with a whirlwind of CBI and FBI agents shouting.

"GET DOWN! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

They seemed momentarily confused by the scene that lay before them. There was blood everywhere and two bodies on the floor. Teresa tied to a chair and Jane. Jane stood motionless; his clothing covered in blood, only some of it his own. He still held the knife in his hand and blood dripped slowly from the blade.

Cho and Rigsby were amongst the agents and went immediately to Teresa.

"Get me untied… now!" she pleaded. "Back off" she shouted at the agents with their weapons poised at Jane. "Jane put the knife down, Jane!"

But her cries fell on deaf ears. Jane was in shock. When the agents burst in, for Jane it continued as if he were In a dream, everyone blurred and moving slowly. He heard the voices but it sounded as though he were underwater. He felt as though at any moment he may float to the surface. And then as sharply as if someone snapped their fingers he heard his name.

"Jane"

It was Teresa. Freed now she was standing near him, her hands open at her sides, her eyes full of countless emotions. Amongst them fear, concern, uncertainty. The side of her neck was smeared with blood and her face covered in tears.

"Jane." she spoke softly, "Put the knife down."

He looked confused and then looked down at his hand. Red John's knife was in his grip, he stared at it momentarily and then slowly opened his fingers, letting the weapon fall seemingly silent to the floor.

He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity and then felt a small hand on his forearm.

"C'mon…. let's get out of here." He heard her voice whisper. The hand wrapped around his arm was now gently pulling him, and he followed her as if being quietly towed across a lake. Rigsby and Cho exchanged glances and went with them out of the building where FBI and CBI cars seemed to be everywhere, lights flashing. Cho directed them towards the awaiting paramedics. Rigsby excused himself to call Grace.

Jane was seated inside the ambulance; Teresa was now holding his hand. His eyes moved back and forth not focusing on anything or anyone in particular. One paramedic began to exam him and another asked Teresa to step out so they could have a look at her too. She shook her head, "I'm fine… I'm fine." keeping her hold on Jane's limp hand.

Jane's shirt was cut away, revealing several dark bruises and burn marks. The cut on his arm was deep and bleeding profusely. The paramedics did what was what necessary to slow the blood flow and got ready to move him and Teresa to the hospital.

Teresa finished quickly with the Doctors, her wounds not needing much attention. She hurried through the hallways to find Jane. When she neared his room the Doctor was just coming out. At that same moment Grace, Rigsby and Cho rounded the corner and were coming directly towards her.

"Boss! Grace shouted and enveloped Lisbon into a tight hug. "Thank God you're okay!"

The genuine concern on her face was evident as she asked, "How is Jane?"

"I don't know." Lisbon replied, and turned expectantly to the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced back into Jane's room and partially shut the door, moving the group off to the opposite side of the hallway.

"Physically most of his injuries are not overly serious. He required 42 stitches in his arm, but no major arteries were involved. He has two broken ribs, and several bruises contusive to being punched or kicked. The burn marks are indicative of some type of electrical burn. He was dehydrated and is obviously severely exhausted. My concern is he seems very disconnected. He's not said a word and has barely reacted to anything we've done. He seems to be in a form of psychological shock."

Nothing The Doctor said came as a surprise to Lisbon. For the little time she was held captive along with Jane she had gotten a glimpse of the types of games Red John was playing, and could only imagine what might have gone on the previous days.

"Can we see him?" Lisbon asked softly.

The Doctor relented but only allowed one person to try and talk to Jane. It was late in the day and the Doctor felt Jane needed to stay the night so he could be evaluated by a psychologist in the morning.

Lisbon cautiously entered Jane's room. His bed was in the upright position, his injured arm bandaged in a sling, and his other arm lay at his side. He looked a mess, his bloodshot eyes stared blankly off to one side of the room.

"Jane?"

He turned slowly to look at her and held her gaze as she closed the distance between them, pulling a chair to his bed side. She gently took his hand.

"Jane" she sighed, the single word holding such sorrow, understanding and relief her eyes brimmed with tears. Jane looked down and gently ran his thumb along the marks in her wrists from the wires that had held her to the chair. He began rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, staring. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity and Lisbon could see the internal struggle Jane seemed to be having, recalling the past few days, the past several years, letting it all sink in. But he remained silent.

"Jane, please," Lisbon plead, "please say something…"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and then his face. His bottom lip trembled slightly as he struggled, and he squeezed her hand tighter. Lisbon leaned in closer to encourage him to speak and he whispered,

"I love you."


End file.
